kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Numbuh 15
Numbuh 15 is a member of Sector N who dresses like a fireman. History After graduating from the Cadets Next Door and choosing his codename, he was assigned to Sector N under the leadership of Numbuh 14. Like his fellow operatives, he became greatly annoyed by his teammate Numbuh 13's clumsiness and bad behavior. After Numbuh 13 was captured by adults, Sector N celebrated his absence and made no efforts to rescue him. Their happiness was temporarily cut short when Sector V called to say they planned to return Numbuh 13 to his sector. Panicked by the prospect of their teammate returning, Numbuh 15 exclaimed that they were under attack. When this didn't work, they dressed up and pretended to be a pizza delivery, which annoyed Sector V enough to end the call.Operation: M.A.C.A.R.R.O.N.I. joined his teammates to the Kids Next Door Global Anniversary at the Grand Canyon, orchestrated by Sector V. After the canyon was filled with milk and Rainbow Munchies cereal, Numbuh 15 was ready to eat, but the celebration was stopped by none other than the Toiletnator. The Toiletnator flushed the entire Grand Canyon empty, and revealed the Mr. Boss' submarine hidden in the mix, to which Numbuh 1 claimed the whole situation was planned that way. turned on Sector V, like every other operative present, and chased them away in anger.Operation: C.A.N.Y.O.N. All KND operatives were summoned to the Kids Next Door Super Convention Center by Numbuh 362 after she had lost the joy of being supreme leader, where she started a game of tag to decide the next supreme leader. Not wanting the position, ran off the moment the game was initiated and successfully remained untagged throughout the game. He expressed great disagreement after Father accidentally became the new supreme leader, and his treehouse was turned to broccoli, but later turned back to normal.Operation: I.T., it's implied that every treehouse on Earth was turned into broccoli He and the sector's treehouse would not remain safe for long, because Father decided to revive the greatest super villain, Grandfather, to defeat the Kids Next Door. was turned into a Senior Citi-zombie and his treehouse into a tapioca factory.Operation: Z.E.R.O., a senior citi-zombified Numbuh 362: "The Kids Next Door has been destroyed!" They were transformed back to normal after Numbuh 0 and Sector V defeated Grandfather and reversed his powers. NASA decided at one point to send a family to the Moon, which the KND needed to stop in order to keep their Moonbase a secret. Numbuh 362 sent a great number of operatives to fake the new moon landing, and was one of them. He and Numbuh 16 were in charge of using a projector to show a comet on the fake sky, but Numbuh 3 walked in front of it to play with her Rainbow Monkey, so the two of them jumped on Numbuh 3 to remove her.Operation: M.O.O.N. Along with the entire Kids Next Door, came under the control of Mandy when she discovered the worldwide kids organization. He changed into the new MND uniform and Sector N changed their treehouse to reflect their new leader. They were soon attacked by the Delightful Reaper and absorbed into the entity, but rescued by Billy's dad.The Grim Adventures of the KND took part in the scavenger hunt hosted by Numbuh 74.239, where his sector held at a time 25,150 points on the leaderboard.Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. Trivia *Due to his fireman costume, one can assume his position deals with damage control or containment. References Navigation Category:Operatives Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters